headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Tales 3
"The Death of Captain Tarpals" is the title to the first story featured in the third issue of the ''Star Wars Tales'' ongoing comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. It was written by Ryder Windham with artwork and inks by Tom Fowler. The story features the character of Jar Jar Binks. The second story features the Devaronian known as Vilmarh Grahrk and is called "Deal With a Demon". It is written by John Ostrander with artwork by Jan Duursema and inks by Rick Magyar. The third story features Lando Calrissian and is called "Lady Luck". It is by writers Rich Handley and Darko Macan and artist Chris Brunner. The fourth and final story is called "Three Against the Galaxy" by Rich Hedden, Rick Leonardi and Mark Lipka. The cover art illustration for this issue was rendered by Dave Dorman. All stories were edited by Dave Land and Peet Janes with Dan Harris as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 2000 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). "The Death of Captain Tarpals" * Jar Jar Binks * Roos Tarpals * Marshoo * Rugor Nass * Gungan Grand Army * Rep Council * Gungans * Kaadu * Peko-peko * Naboo :* Otoh Gunga :* Lake Paonga * Handi-cuffs * Heyblibber * Tribubble Bongo * Aquatic respiration * Alien animals * Captain * General "Deal With a Demon" * Vilmarh Grahrk * Naradan D'ulin * None * Foolookoola * Mistryl Shadow Guard * Revolutionary Purist Council * Devaronians * Dur Sabon * Ootoolans * Dur Sabon * Ootoola :* Central Temple * Blasters :* Blaster pistol :* Blaster rifle * Droid :* NT.Droid * The Inferno * Caretaker * Laser weapons * Princess * Space vessels "Lady Luck" * Lando Calrissian * Lobot * Ymile * Dominic Raynor * Zlato * Barpotomous Drebble * Bespin Wing Guard * Anx * Aqualish * Bith * Ithorians * Jawas * Mon Calamari * Rodians * Saurins * Snivvians * Sullustans * Toydarians * Twi'leks * Bespin :* Cloud City :* Ecclessis Figg Room * Aeien silk * Knife * Cobra, The * Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car * 1 ABY * Baron Administrator * Gambling * Idiot's Array * Sabacc * Smoking "Three Against the Galaxy" * Grissom * Arista Kabul * Tek * Harsh * Kabul * Seth Kabul * Bib Fortuna * Boba Fett * Jabba the Hutt * Luke Skywalker * First Galactic Empire * Imperial Stormtroopers * Clones * Devaronians * Duros * Gamorreans * Grans * Hutts * Ishi Tib * Jawas * Nimbanel * Nikto * Quarrens * Rodians * Sarlaccs * Skrillings * Twi'leks * Weequay * Yarkora * Otunia :* Estate of Lord Kabul :* THX 8 * Tatooine :* Dune Sea :* Great Pit of Carkoon * Axe :* Vibro-ax * Blaster :* Blaster pistol * Macrobinoculars * Robot :* Droid :* Protocol droid * Bantha-II cargo skiff * Lambda-class shuttle * Alien life forms * Flashback * Planet * Skirmish at Carkoon Notes & Trivia * This issue is UPC barcode number 761568972894 00311. * "Three Against the Galaxy" includes a flashback to events that took place in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * This issue reveals the story of how Lando Calrissian became Baron Administrator of Cloud City. * Jar Jar Binks makes reference to crashing Boss Nass' Heyblibber, which was also referenced in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * The title to "Three Against the Galaxy" is a play on "Six Against the Galaxy", which was the title to issue #2 of the original Star Wars comic book series by Marvel Comics. * The character of Drebble from "Lady Luck" is originally from the Marvel Comics Star Wars series. He first appeared in the "Return to Stenos" story from ''Star Wars'' #71. His first name, Barpotomous, is revealed in this issue. * The "Idiot's Array" is a rare and special winning hand in the card game Sabacc. It is the strongest hand in the game and even beats a full Sabaac. Lando Calrissian has an Idiot's Array when he beats Barpotomous Drebble. The Idiot's Array is also featured in the "Idiot's Array" episode of Star Wars: Rebels where Lando beats Garazeb Orrelios. The Idiot's Array is also referenced by a child on the streets of Corellia in the beginning of Solo: A Star Wars Story. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *